1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electrode materials, and more particularly, to electrode material clusters having an elastomer binder which increases, among other things, electrical conductivity and adhesion of the electrode material clusters to the current collector, as well as enhances mechanical properties. The present invention is further directed to an electrochemical process and a process for fabricating an electrode having such components.
2. Background Art
Lithium ion electrochemical cells have been known in the art for several years. Furthermore, lithium ion batteries having electrode active materials which are mixed with binders are likewise well known. Such binders have been used to deter a phenomenon known as "falling out" of active material. "Falling out" of active material commonly results in a loss of particle-to-particle contact between active material particles which, in turn, adversely affects the electrochemical performance of the cell. At least one contributing factor which hastens the "falling out" of active material is the physical characteristics of the binder materials. In particular, prior art electrodes utilize binders which are rigid, or non-malleable after curing. Binders having such rigidity remain especially problematic for secondary cells designed for extensive cycling--where ions intercalate and deintercalate repeatedly.
In an attempt to remedy the above-identified problems, the prior art introduced additional quantities of binder into the electrochemical cell. Unfortunately, when additional binder is introduced into the cell a considerable rise in internal resistivity is observed which adversely affects the cell's capacity and electrochemical performance.